The present disclosure generally relates to calibration of an electronic display, and specifically relates to a display latency calibration for an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display.
An electronic display having illumination elements or pixels designed based on organic light emitting diodes can be referred to as an OLED display. During a frame of video content being displayed on the OLED display in a global illumination mode, data associated with the frame is loaded for all illumination elements of the OLED display during a scanning period. The global illumination of the OLED display occurs in a subsequent illumination period. A latency from execution of code causing the OLED display to occur and the illumination of the OLED display is increased when the OLED display is driven at lower than full brightness, as the illumination period is delayed and shortened at lower brightness levels. Moreover, a rising time of at least two frames is required for reaching the full brightness, and the rising time is even longer for reaching a partial brightness. Thus, both the latency of illumination and the rising time to achieve a desired brightness level vary based on an intensity of illuminated image light. The variable latency and rising time of the OLED display may cause visual discomfort especially when displaying moving objects with color differences relative to a background or other slower moving objects.